


Цветы жизни

by Nat_al_lee, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Reproduction, Alien/Human Relationships, Body Horror, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e21 Before and After, F/M, Ocampa, Sorry Not Sorry, Vegetation, Vegetative Reproduction, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Семейная жизнь Тома Пэриса и Кес. Не без шероховатостей.
Relationships: Kes/Tom Paris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Цветы жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное название этого текста - "Отпусти меня, чудо-трава!"

— У меня есть время все решить. Доктор сказал, в запасе почти десять часов. И ты не обязан… — Кес стоит у двери в ванную, нервно выжимает тюбик с зубной пастой в горшочек с торфом, перемешивает чайной ложечкой. Том уверен, что она не хочет, чтобы он отказался. Он и не хочет отказываться, они все обсудили еще три месяца назад. — Я могу попросить Ниликса…

Удар ниже пояса, почти нечестная игра, вот что это такое. Том бы даже обиделся такому недоверию, но он понимает — ставки слишком высоки. Это последний шанс Кес забеременеть и родить ребенка. Ее жизнь слишком короткая, чтобы выбирать. Но все так некстати и так не вовремя. Он обещал помочь с ремонтом кирлианского корабля. Услуга на услугу, взамен те обещали предоставить карту ближайших территорий. И вот сейчас пришлось взять выходные на целые сутки, а они и так завязли. Б`Эланна бы справилась с этой жестянкой за пару дней. «Если бы Б`Эланна была жива». Том привычно поморщился, отгоняя мысль.

— Я уверен в этом так же, как и ты. — Том стаскивает через голову рабочую форму, подумав, оставляет футболку и подходит к Кес, обнимая ее за талию. Она поспешно доедает смесь, вглядывается в его глаза, будто ищет хоть след сомнения. Том всегда был хорошим актером. — Я ведь поклялся быть с тобой в горе и радости. У нас получится прекрасный ребенок. Мне так многому хочется его научить.

Кес еле заметно дрожит, ее тело пышет то ли резким жаром, то ли ледяным холодом. Холодом. Том мягко целует ее, тянет за собой к постели, усаживает на край.

— Том… — Кес судорожно вздыхает, будто снова боится задать все тот же вопрос.

Конечно, Том кивает, хоть и не уверен, что готов стать отцом. Может, еще и не получится: лично он ни разу не слышал, чтобы люди зачинали детей, просто подержавшись за ручку. Он садится рядом и решительно берет ладонь Кес в свою ладонь, переплетает пальцы, сжимает их. Кес вздыхает, нежно улыбается ему и сжимает пальцы в ответ.

Что-то трескается и лопается с негромким, но очень неприятным звуком, а потом тело прошивает острая резкая боль. Это так неожиданно, что Том рефлекторно вскакивает с постели и пытается отдернуть руку. Не может. И Кес не двигается. Он будто прилеплен к каменной статуе, такой же тяжелой и неподвижной. Новая волна боли, еще сильнее и ярче, бьет так, что ноги подгибаются, заставляя без сил опуститься на пол. Кес сосредоточенно смотрит перед собой, туда, где только что сидел Том.

Он со всхлипом втягивает воздух, трясет головой, чтобы разогнать черную муть перед глазами. Как раз вовремя, вернее, не вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тыльная сторона его ладони вспухает, начинает шевелиться, будто под кожей разрастается огромный клубок червей. А потом эти черви устремляются дальше. Обвивают запястье, движутся ниже. Том жмурится и тут же понимает, что это было ошибкой – с закрытыми глазами он еще лучше чувствует, как странные ленты прошивают его руку, тычутся в кости, грызут изнутри. Это уже не больно, и поэтому гораздо страшнее. Он поспешно раскрывает глаза. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как кожа на сгибе локтя натягивается до предела и раскрывается ярко-красной раной, обнажая мускулы и сухожилия. Крови нет. А внутри, под лоскутами кожи, копошится что-то белое, плотное. Том, сдерживая тошноту, запускает пальцы свободной руки в рану, тянет белое наружу. Оно скользкое, мягкое и пушистое. Тычется в ладонь, будто хочет вонзиться в нее, и Том, вздрагивая, отдергивает руку. Его все-таки тошнит.

Это Кес. Кес в него прорастает. 

Корни уже втянулись назад, с влажным и мерзким звуком вросли в бицепс, продвигаясь все дальше – теперь их движения почти не видно под футболкой. Так не бывает. Что-то пошло не так. Он не сможет позвать на помощь. Комм-бейдж остался на форме и сейчас лежит на полу, всего в двух метрах от постели. Что точно так же далеко и недостижимо, как если бы он остался дома, на Земле.

— Милая, остановись. Остановись, если можешь, — просит Том. Кес молчит, и он неожиданно понимает, насколько она инопланетная. Чужая и пугающая. А потом корни обхватывают его шею, сжимают горло и впиваются в затылок. Он даже не может кричать. Просто теряет сознание.

Тепло, легкость, эйфория. Будто вокруг невесомость. Перед закрытыми глазами пляшут неяркие цветные пятна. Тому спокойно и настолько приятно, что он не торопится их открывать.

— Извини. Мне не стоило… — Кес. Она молчит, но Том слышит ее мысли так же, как слышит свои. Нужно возмутиться. Попробовать уговорить… Но он же сам согласился. И сейчас все прошло. Том пробует пошевелиться и понимает, что вряд ли сможет это сделать. Странно, но страха уже нет. Он не знает, что сказать Кес. О чем именно ее попросить.

— Я не знала, что на людей это действует так. — Том в своей голове слышит, как Кес вздыхает, слышит ее сожаление и удовольствие. — Что с людьми это так быстро и не требует сил. Окампа врастают друг в друга часами. Знаешь… Может быть, если ты не будешь сопротивляться, мы сможем завести еще пару детей. 

Радость резонирует во всем теле, отдаваясь эхом от внутренней поверхности кожи. Том пустой, как индейский барабан, он гудит радостью, животной и бессмысленной, и если даже осталось что-то от прежней личности, за что можно уцепиться, оно скользит по гладкой поверхности, срывается, и его уносит бурный, непреодолимый поток радости Кес.

Потом мягкие отростки касаются его глазниц изнутри и неторопливо выползают наружу.


End file.
